Generally, in an organization, as per its policy, it is mandatory for all the employees of the organization to possess and carry Identity cards (IDs) that are authorized by the organization. IDs are a conclusive proof that the person carrying the ID card belongs to a particular organization, and all that the security personnel need to do is to check the ID and then let the person inside the organization's premises. ID cards are also a way of keeping track of an employee's in and out timings. In certain scenarios, the employee may have to display the front side of the ID to the security personnel at the premise or the respective department's door in the organization to authenticate themselves for an entry.
However, many a times the employee might not be wearing the ID card properly i.e., the front side of the ID card may not be displayed correctly to the security personnel due to several factors, such as, wind spinning the card or when the ID card is kept in the bag/pocket/hand of the employee. Hence, there is always a chance that the ID is displayed incorrectly. In such a scenario, the employee has to manually turn the ID card in order to display it correctly to the security personnel. But, for an employee who needs to clear regular security checkpoints, it becomes an onerous activity to manually rotate the ID card each time passing through the checkpoints. Therefore, there is a need for automatically rotating the ID cards when the ID cards are not displayed correctly to the security personnel.